elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Nels the Naughty
|Base ID = }} Nels the Naughty is an alcoholic Nord found in Summitmist Manor during the Dark Brotherhood quest "Whodunit?." Background Nels comes from a small village in Skyrim. One day, his village was attacked and his daughter, Olga, was killed. He blames the Imperial Legion for her death because they did nothing to stop the attack. Interactions Whodunit? A client has arranged a party in order to kill off some enemies with the Dark Brotherhood's help. The goal is to kill all the guests, and a bonus is given if nobody witnesses any murder. When the Hero first enters the building and head upstairs, they will see Nels and Neville, a former member of the legion, having a conversion about what they plan on doing with the money. This conversation will soon become heated and they will go their separate ways. If the Hero speaks to Nels he will state he feels slightly protective of Dovesi Dran because she reminds him of his late daughter. If Dovesi is killed before Nels is, he will say its like watching his daughter die all over again. If Nels is one of the last two guest to be murdered, and the other is either Neville or Primo Antonius, he will think they're the killer and attack them. If Dovesi and Nels are the last two guests, and both trust the player, Nels will assume the killer is coming through the window. Despite the fact that most of the guests see him as nothing more than a drunk, he is the only guest to conclude that somebody was hired to kill them. Dialogue Conversations Neville and Nels Neville: "So Nord, if you find the gold, what will you spend it on? Wait, let me guess, a sleazy whore and a nice new battleaxe. Am I right?" Nels: "I'm going to open a tavern. Not that I'd welcome your patronage. No pigs allowed inside you see. You Legion types tend to stink up a place." Neville: "A Tavern? Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! Oh, I should have known! Leave it to a barbarian to spend an entire chest full of gold on beer and mead. How pathetic." Nels: "You can call me a barbarian. It's true and I'm proud of the fact. But you call me pathetic again and I'm going to show you just how barbaric I am." Neville: "With every word you speak you're just proving me right, Nord. Your kind has contributed nothing to our Empire and never will!" Nels: "Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! "My kind," as you like to call us are plenty happy serving our own needs while your useless Empire crumbles down around you." Neville: "Your words border on treason, Nord, and I will not tolerate them! You will respect the Empire! You will respect the memory of our dear Emperor!" Nels: "Bah! Don't get your linens in a bunch! You have no authority in this house, or anywhere else! You're not even in the Legion anymore!" Neville: "Nevertheless, I still serve the Empire in my heart and will not abide such talk! Walk away from me now, barbarian, or you'll regret your arrogance!" Nels: "Pfft. I was done with you anyway. I can only talk to an Ex-Legion pig for so long before my ears start bleeding. Besides, I need a drink! Ha-ha-ha." Appearances * de:Nels der Freche ru:Нелс Порочный Category:Oblivion: Skingrad Characters